


Lupercal

by A_Lenaxderla



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lenaxderla/pseuds/A_Lenaxderla
Summary: ※ 鲁帕(Lupa)中心※ 涉及伊特鲁里亚神话(Etruscan Myths)※ 有私设的神祇神格演变史
Kudos: 2





	Lupercal

“宁作飞灰不作浮沉，宁投熊熊烈火兴尽而灭不伴寂寂朽木漠然同腐，宁为耀眼流星迸发万丈光芒不羡永恒星体幽幽沉睡千古。孩子，你要记住：Aut vincere aut mori， 征服或是死亡，这就是我们的生存之道。”鲁帕对她面前的孩子说道。

这个孩子是她的狼群最近刚送到的新兵，看上去脑子挺聪明，就是在鲁帕刚刚说到引用的句子时，表现出了一脸茫然。

“不喜欢经典文学？好吧，那：‘独行狼死，群聚狼生’，罗马人忠于集体高于忠于一切。”

“我明白。”孩子立刻严肃地说，“ 勇敢、荣誉、自我克制 ，忠于国家高于忠于一切，这是罗马的民族精神。”

鲁帕终于感到了些微满意，但那个孩子还是在她引用句子时眼带迷茫。

“虽然认真地进行正规的学科学习是好事，但其他的书也可以看一下。”鲁帕说道，她裂开了嘴巴，呲出了一口尖牙，看上去似乎是在微笑。“比如杰克·伦敦，或者《冰与火之歌》。我爱杰克·伦敦，也相当喜欢史塔克家族。当然了，狼。”

好像是被自己开的玩笑逗乐了，鲁帕的发出了“嗤嗤”的笑声。

虽然没有说过，但她爱这些孩子。也许是因为她自诞生起就是“母狼”的形象，又或者是从拾得罗慕路斯与瑞摩斯后，她就从教育这些神祇在人间遗脉的孩子这事上获得了无限的成就感。但不管怎么说，她爱他们，就像爱自己的孩子，就像爱自己的家。

凡人认为，狼是群居动物，社会构成以家庭为中心，有时候还会收养孤独的幼狼。鲁帕觉得这些凡人对狼的认识还算精确，虽然她是狼神，但依旧摆脱不了“狼”这一基本身份。也许，这就能解释为什么当初她下山到台伯河边喝水时，看到台伯河神台伯里努斯带来的那两个孩子后，她最终决定接受提议去收养他们。

以自己的方式去抚养他们，直到他们最终和牧羊人离开，回去拿回自己的王国。

然后以她教导他们的方式去建立自己的王国。

每次想到这里，鲁帕都感到非常的满意。虽然她没说过，但她非常为自己这两个孩子而感到自豪。

她就这么地看着他们在七丘之上建立起他们的城市，他们的王国，以狼的规则行事，然后代代繁衍，最后被李维写进史书，再后来被后世铭记。

就算后来这个王国以武力统一了亚平宁，又将自己的疆域沿着扩大，各路神祇都进入了这个王国，统领了这里，但这座城市，依旧留有她的印记。母狼哺婴，罗马发端，城市与王国的光荣都有她的一份。

就算朱庇特最后登上万神殿最高位，成为罗马的天父(Ju-piter)，成为罗马律法和秩序的掌控者，在她的眼里，他永远都是她的邻居提尼亚(Tinia)，那个得到了神祇议会(Dii Consentes)和隐神顾问(Dii Involuti)的许可，才能施展干预以及投放灾难的被束手束脚的地头神。

而罗慕路斯和瑞摩斯的父亲，在鲁帕眼里，也并非后世那个崇善军团纪律的强大战神。他永远是那个由梅涅尔瓦(Menerva)照看的小婴孩。如果不是后来凭借于爱奥尼亚海对岸过来的鲁莽战神，他得以作为玛尔斯重生，他永远都还是那个马里斯孩童(Mariś Husrnana)。

“看看是谁呀，马里斯孩童。”所以在将罗慕路斯与瑞摩斯养大后，鲁帕初次遇到玛尔斯时，就如此地朝着他呲牙笑道。“你的孩子还是我养大的呢，就像当年梅涅尔瓦照看你那样的带大。”

然后她满意地看到玛尔斯的表情由愉快逐渐转为愠怒，但又由于玛尔斯身份赋予他的理智，又将这个愤怒强行压成了一抹扭曲的笑。“就算你不去收养他们，我也会去认领。”

只是他说这句时有点底气不足。

“在他们被扔进河里淹死后？还是在瑞亚·西尔维娅因为违反了维斯塔贞女誓言而被处死之后？”鲁帕吭哧吭哧地笑了，“当然，这一切和我无关，我也无心去评价。我只是想说，你的孩子足够优秀，以至于最后能过我这关。”

“我知道他们足够优秀。”玛尔斯说。

“是的，是的，恭喜你啊。”鲁帕呲牙，“但你的孩子也开辟了个传统，罗马城的人，甚至整个罗马，后来都想方设法地要把他们的孩子送给我养育。他们都那么想走狼之道？真是稀奇。”

“狼之道能教会他们团体和纪律。”玛尔斯回答。顶着玛尔斯神格的孩子脸庞已经退下了稚嫩，看上去充满了一位敢于担当的成年人的英气。“心怀勇敢，知道荣誉，自我克制，这是他们所需要的。他们也知道他们需要这个，否则不会将狼作为他们的象征，作为罗马的天父提尼亚——不，现在他是朱庇特，他也不会有‘卡鲁斯纳’(Calusna)这个意为‘属于狼的’的称谓。”

鲁帕听出了玛尔斯话里的其他含义。于是，鲁帕调整了下姿势，从站立姿态改为蹲坐在地上，表示她有在听和考虑。

“所以？这同时也是朱庇特的意思？你们是想把这个传统正式定下来，这就是你这次找我的缘由？”鲁帕反问道，但语气里并没有谴责的意味。

“是我们共同的意思。”玛尔斯强调，“我们的孩子和后代不能再像过去那样放松闲散，他们必须知道勇敢和纪律，知道何为荣誉，且要明白团体的重要性，因为没有这些，就没有罗马。这既是我们立国之道，也是我们能延续下去的原因之一，这是罗马的精神。所以，我们要有一个地方训练他们，教导他们，服务诸神，保护凡人，支撑整个帝国的记忆。”

“有趣，所以你们是打算将这个地方叫‘鲁帕营’吗？”鲁帕晃了晃尾巴，悠悠地说道。

“是‘朱庇特营’，朱庇特的意思。”玛尔斯的脸又扭出了一个古怪的表情，仿佛想笑，但又充满了无可奈何。

鲁帕点点头，她看上去一点也不觉得意外。“早有预料。”

于是传统就这么定了下来，由她训练那些被罗马命运约束住而找来她的宫殿半神，或半神的后裔，等到他们合格后，就派他们前往她的“成品狼崽”集中地，去进一步地实现他们的命运。

从来如此，几乎没有例外。

其实，她也不知道为什么她乐于去教导那些傻乎乎的小孩，也许真的是教育出他们后她能获得无与伦比的成就感，又或许只是单纯的让她想起最令她自豪的养子罗慕路斯和瑞摩斯。总之，她几乎从不关心诸神的命运，也不太关心世间的沉浮，她只是专心于培养她的孩子们，守卫她和他们的“家”。

也难怪希腊那边有些半人马，将她培养的那些拥有神血的孩子们称为“小狼崽”，因为虽然没有血缘关系，但他们就是她的孩子。只要她和他们的家不被颠覆，她就能一直将自己这个使命继续下去。

所以就算后来罗马被颠覆，文明中心也随着世界格局的变化而迁移，她也毫无犹豫地随着诸神以及军团移动。这将近三千年来，她看着罗马几经浮沉，甚至还横穿直布罗陀海峡，经停佐治亚，最后来到加利福尼亚，偏安一隅，然后停在了这里。

有时候，鲁帕在经过朱庇特营时，会站在奥克兰丘上俯瞰营地与新罗马的喧哗，从弥漫着朝雾的清晨一直看到日薄西山。虽然从未说出口，但心中有时候也会暗想，也许这就是奥林匹斯诸神心中的罗马的最后余晖了。

原本可能如此的，直到朱诺给她送来了那个特殊的孩子。

说是朱诺送来的也不妥当，因为实际上送来的是一个仓皇的凡人女性。鲁帕看着她慌慌张张地跑到索诺马的狼殿来，怀里抱着一个孩子。正当鲁帕在考虑要不要派一匹狼去意思意思“迎接”一下的时候，只见那个女性将孩子往狼殿里一扔，完全不顾惊慌失措的孩子，她最后一次拥抱了他。“在这里等，我会回来找你的，宝贝儿。我很快就会回来”她微笑着，眼中却充满了泪水。

当然，大家都知道那句话是谎言，那个孩子明显也知道。旦他已经太疲倦了，身体上的和精神上都是，已经没有力气去挽留他的母亲。看着自己母亲慌张离去的背影，他只是安静地躲在狼殿的一角，将自己蜷缩起来，再慢慢地陷入梦境中去。就仿佛在梦中他就能躲避恐惧。

果然，那个女人没有再来过。

这是什么母亲？鲁帕呲了呲牙。但她大概也能理解为什么这个女性那么慌张，她能闻到那孩子身上的味道。一股极为浓郁的，她已经很多年没有亲自闻到过的朱庇特血脉的味道。

鲁帕当然知道这个血脉意味着什么。背负着这个血脉的孩子，一生中注定饱受痛苦。

“注定拥有不平凡的一生。”有人在她身后突然开口道。

鲁帕当然知道是谁，她在那家伙现身时就已察觉了那家伙的来到。是她的同僚，以及老邻居。

“尤尼(Uni)。”鲁帕在地上蹭了蹭前爪，仿佛等到对方一走上前来就要立刻拍死她。

她的同僚皱了皱眉。“都21世纪了，你的老习惯怎么老是变不了？我早已是朱诺。”

“尤尼，赫拉，朱诺，对我来说都没什么区别。”鲁帕说，然后她冲着那个睡着的孩子向朱诺抬了抬下巴示意。“我猜，这小家伙和你有关？”

“你这个语气，搞得我好像又干了什么坏事。”朱诺屈尊在狼殿的一块残柱上施施然坐了下来。“很可惜，没有。如果你想听介绍的话，请听：这个孩子是我的孩子。当然，不是我生的，你可以闻得出来，他是朱庇特和刚刚跑掉的那个女人的孩子。但是，这孩子的母亲已经把她的儿子献给了我，所以他现在是我的孩子了，我给他起名‘伊阿宋’，从此，我就是他的保护者，他就是我的斗士。”

“赫拉最喜欢的凡人英雄的名字。”鲁帕咧嘴笑道，“我还以为你会给他起名叫佩鲁贾(Perugia)。”

“这是尤尼的城市。”朱诺说，“但以一位英雄的名字来给他命名，对他的这一生更有意义。”

“听上去真不幸，还如此幼年，命运就早已被安排。”

“实际上每个人都如此，差别只是，你是否能正面认识它，并将它完成得更好。”朱诺看着那个被命名为伊阿宋的孩子，目光少见的带了一丝温柔。“就算是神也逃不过已然注定的命运。”

“那我能问问这个孩子的宿命是什么吗？伟大的朱诺女神？”鲁帕给这个小孩叼来了一床被子盖上，她希望这个孩子不要因此而受凉。

没有理会鲁帕话里的揶揄，朱诺说道：“他将会是罗马的救世主。”只是语气中充满了沧桑。

“你会这么说真罕见。”鲁帕评价道，“因为是朱庇特的孩子，所以就是救世主吗？”

“不，这是命中注定的。”朱诺说，“他自出生之始，就成为了罗马宿命中的那个人。罗马神祇与独身凡人女性的孩子，刚出生就因为家庭原因无法得到神祇父亲的承认，最后迫于压力，母亲不得不将其送出，献给了神祇，送到了狼殿……”

随着朱诺絮絮的低语，鲁帕逐渐明白了她的意思。

“你是说，他所拥有的，是罗慕路斯的命运。”

“没错，罗马城的建城者，王政时代的首位国王，罗马的父亲。命运如此向我展示，我相信是如此。”朱诺话语坚定，鲁帕很少见到她如此地肯定某件事。

“罗慕路斯是埃涅阿斯的后代，埃涅阿斯从远征至七丘后才开始建立拉丁人的王国，后来才有罗慕路斯所继承的遗产，最后正式建国。”朱诺继续说道，“因此，伊阿宋会先完成属于他的远征，永远地解决来自远古之地的威胁，像埃涅阿斯一样让罗马的人民远离苦难，然后再重建罗马。”

“所以，这就是我们的救赎恩典(saving grace)了？”鲁帕用前爪拍了拍小孩的脸。小孩可能是太累了，所以即使是这样也没有醒来。“我还以为，这是朱庇特的事业，你所做的一切，都应该他来做。”

“伊阿宋是我们的希望。”朱诺说。“这事关罗马，所以这不仅仅是朱庇特的事了，也是我的事，毕竟作为帝国的最高女神，为了我的人民我，我应该做这些。”

“随便吧，不管这个小孩是怎样的，我都会教导下去。至于你们奥林匹斯神的什么荣耀，什么死活，都和我没有关系。”鲁帕冲朱诺露出了她的尖牙，“Aut vincere aut mori。”

“Aut vincere aut mori。”朱诺赞同。

不过就算是已经命中注定，命运实现的方式也有很多种，且在最开始的时候常常看不出什么端倪。就比如，鲁帕最开始确确实实看不出，这个惊惧脆弱的孩子有什么独到之处。

但同时，命运也常常就在最意想不到的地方，展现自己的特异之处。就比如，鲁帕发现这个孩子虽然刚开始看着又惊惧又脆弱，但他却立刻就调整好了自己的情绪，迅速地将自己调整成了一个新兵的样子，展示出了他作为罗马人的价值。

尽管他只有两岁——又或许正是他只有两岁，在这种极端的情况下，才能展现他那能与传说中那些超凡英雄们相同的闪光之点。

也许他就是朱诺所认为的罗马拯救者。

别说朱诺，就连鲁帕也渐渐不由自主地开始相信，愿意相信这个孩子。

只是，那孩子似乎不太愿意相信自己。就当鲁帕训练完毕，即将送这孩子南下去寻找朱庇特营时，他平时都掩藏得很好的细微情感，在这时却不由自主地暴露了出来。

“万一我做不到怎么办？”那孩子愁苦地说，“万一我辜负了大家的期待怎么办？”他尽量让自己的声音不去颤抖，可他是真的害怕。

“我相信你能做到，毕竟你是我们的大救星格雷斯(saving Grace)呀。”鲁帕笑了，她希望她的笑能尽量让对方安心。“你平时就做得很好。实际上，你不用去管其他的什么，只要你做你自己、遵从你的本心行事就好。”说着，她就用鼻头蹭了蹭孩子的脸颊，表现出了自己全部的信任。

怎么能不去信任呢，虽然他总是不太自信，可他实际上总是能做得比自己想到的更好。

最后也是不符鲁帕的厚望。那孩子一直在飞速成长，为了那个千年预言来临的时刻，为了罗马的未来，直到浩大命运的线绳开始收束，他背负着罗马、背负着世界的命运完成了远征。各个事迹都表明，他就是朱诺一直在等待的那个人。

是重生的罗慕路斯，造就的就是罗马的兴盛之路。

“朱诺让我告诉你，那孩子设计了新的神殿山。”所以，在七子预言彻底结束了的一段时间后，当一位路过狼殿的奥拉，给她带来这个消息时，鲁帕一点也没感到奇怪。“新奥林匹斯山的设计者，希腊半神安娜贝丝·蔡斯帮助他设计的。据说在他的概念里，每个神都会有自己的壁龛，古时罗马万神殿的光芒又将会照耀大地。”

“‘在这里，我许诺你，朱庇特·斯塔托尔(Starori)，一座神庙，作为留给后代的纪念物：城由于你的慈悲得以拯救’。”鲁帕接口道，“罗慕路斯召集了他的人，根据神圣的风俗习惯和典籍，规定了建城的所有细节。我早就知道这注定会发生，朱诺真是很会做没必要的事。”

“是……是吗？”负责来送信的奥拉，看上去是真的因为困惑而有些不知所措了。鲁帕觉得自己也过于严格了点，于是便打发奥拉回去向朱诺复命，自己伏在狼殿中继续思考。

朱诺终究也是帝国神祇，尽管对其他事物仍有关心，但更多的仍是无情而冷漠的评估与利用。鲁帕能理解她，这都是为了她所守护的广袤事物与概念的荣光。但作为司掌养育的母狼神，鲁帕也对她近乎无情的抉择也看在心里，为她的孩子们伤痛。

不用奥拉传信，鲁帕也知道她孩子们的情况，毕竟不同神祇都有自己的个人门路。对于伊阿宋·格雷斯，那个命中注定走上罗慕路斯的路，重建与光耀罗马的孩子，她所知道的并不仅仅是他已经请人帮助，重新规划出神殿山。她了解的是他个人的更多，更多。

比如为了让自己在近乎被抛弃中存活下去，他学会了把自己一点点地修正成符合朱诺需求的样子。为了让自己不因为个人的得失难过，而逐渐将自我遗忘，掩盖自己最朴实纯真的本质，告诉自己要做一个尽量不能出错的使命机器，仿佛只要忘却自我，就不会被向他投来的苦难所伤。

然而，若是说实际，他的确像罗慕路斯。他就是罗马命运中的那个救赎恩典，鲁帕在他身上，的的确确看到了她当初最爱的孩子之一的影子。不管是荣耀，还是悲哀。

他经过的，也是罗慕路斯曾经走过的路。不管是在他一次次对外战争胜利后，威望与权势引起的元老院不安，所做决策也触及了元老们的利益；不管是在他失踪之后，军团的人指控元老院，要为他正名……

一次次地重复，一次次地印证预言，在感叹命运从不食言的同时，眼看这孩子的罗慕路斯之路即将到头，鲁帕也不由得去联想，最后等待着他的，又将会是什么？

最后命运也的确给出了答案：Aut vincere aut mori，征服或是死亡。他们的生存之道。

俄刻阿尼得们曾给鲁帕带来了那个孩子的誓言：如果他终有一死，那他将会作为朱庇特的儿子而死，带着来自奥林匹斯的血脉，且不会不战而亡。死为罗马魂(Die a Roman)。

他也的确是如此履行自己的誓言的，为了拯救同伴，为了拯救家人，为了挽救濒临倾颓的大局，他最终战死疆场，以罗马人的身份荣归至福之原。

在献给英雄的国葬之后，鲁帕再度站在奥克兰丘上俯瞰营地。在废墟之中，仿佛受到了什么感召，军团里的孩子们士气高昂，依照建城的蓝图将他们的城市建造。

罗慕路斯终在“一场暴风雨伴着震响和雷鸣骤燃升腾”中登神了。“接着，由少数人开始，所有人都欢呼罗慕路斯为神，神之子，罗马城之王之父；他们祈祷和平，以便他永远心甘情愿并仁慈地拯救他的子孙后代。”李维这么写道。

后来，见证了一切的普罗库鲁斯·尤利乌斯在集会上这么告诉罗马人，罗慕路斯死前曾对他说：“去，向罗马人宣布，诸神这样要我的罗马成为世界之都。”

“奇怪的是，当那个人讲述这些时，人们对他是多么信任，在平民和军队中，对罗慕路斯的怀念是怎样地为对他永生的信念所平抚。”

鲁帕曾认为，能教育出一个罗慕路斯，已经是她在这趟文明的进程中，最重要的业绩之一，她不论如何也无法想到，她竟然能教育出两位。

她从前就很喜欢给送来狼殿的新兵们讲述罗慕路斯和瑞摩斯的故事，从现在之后，恐怕要给孩子讲的故事又要多出一个。

“如果你不想听杰克·伦敦，也不喜欢《冰与火之歌》的话，那就来听听我们的大救星格雷斯的故事吧。他是现代的罗慕路斯，神之子，新罗马城之建立者。从他的故事里，你大概就可以理解，什么叫‘生为罗马人，死为罗马魂’了。”

**Author's Note:**

>  **※ 注释：** 文中所引用李维《建成以来史》皆为上海人民出版社出版的穆启乐译本。


End file.
